Various devices have been proposed to assist home auto mechanics in their removal of oil filters from automotive engines to eliminate dripping and spilling of oil onto the ground or garage floor. Spillage often results in the oil running down the arm of the mechanic and soiling his clothing and also causes detrimental environmental pollution. Various past proposals to eliminate this problem have included combining of wrenches with oil catching devices, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,017, 4,266,452 and 4,865,727. Another solution has been to provide a leak proof plastic bag to receive the filter and act as a disposal container. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,922.
A problem that has persisted in the use of the foregoing devices is that although the devices catch oil when intact, they do not permit the use of conventional wrenches therewith, thus leaving the mechanic with the requirement to use a plastic wrench, which may not always be effective.